Forever linked by One
by SoniaL
Summary: Tears stained her face as Hermione lifted her wand. One shaky hand gripped her wand tightly and the other cupped the soft swell of her belly. Drawing a shaky breath, she pointed it at the love of her life and the father of her child. "Obliviate."
1. One line or two?

Chapter 1: One line or two?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)

At the young age of 20 Hermione Granger had it all. The perfect boyfriend, the perfect job, the perfect life. After the war Hermione had seen to it that she

finish her 7th year of school at Hogwarts along with Harry and Ron. Hermione's lips curled at the edges. Ron had put up a big fuss, trying not go back to

school but she would not take no for an answer. She knew Ron always wanted to be a Auror along with Harry, yet that would never happen if Ron hadn't

finished his schooling and taken his O.W.L.S. She had helped of course. As always. Fully smiling now Hermione ducked her head beneath the fluffy warm

covers. "Mmm, You know I can practically hear you snorting away with delirious happiness" A well muscled arm wrapped around her and pulled her body

closer to his. Producing a small gasp Hermione laughed and rolled her eyes. "Draco dear you know I can't help snorting when I laugh. And plus I was not

even snorting. A mere smile does not make me snort." Turning in bed, she faced him. Hers. She reached out her hand and lightly traced the strong line of his

jaw. His morning stubble tickled her hand. She moved on to his straight bold aristocratic nose then his full pillowy lips. Growling Draco snatched both her

hands and flipped himself so that he laid on top of her. Pinning her hands beside her head Draco placed feather light kisses onto Hermione's face. "Granger

you naughty witch. Teasing me is not such a bright idea when you want to be on time for work." Gasping again for the second time this morning Hermione

turned her head to look at the bedside clock. "Oh Merlin's balls, It already 9:30" Groaning Hermione turned her face back to face Draco. She started to gaze

intently at him making him quite nervous. "Hermione sweeting, you know I hate it when people stare at me." Chuckling he breathed into her ear. "Stop it

now you playful little minx or you'll see what I have in store for people I don't like." His eyebrows went up and down suggestively and Hermione couldn't help

but laugh. "Sorry love but I was just wondering what...what it would be like if I never met you." Shyly she cast her gaze away from his face. "What I would

be like if I never found true love." Draco brushed away a stray flock of hair from Hermione's face. "You would be late for work everyday is what it would be

like." Roaring with laughter, Draco moved off of Hermione as her eyes went wide and she turned bright pink. "You pompous weasel, I declare my love for you

and I get a joke in return? Why I never..." Draco grabbed Hermione and kissed her hard. His tongue lightly traced her closed lips silently asking her for

permission. She obliged and his tongue clashed with hers. Their tongues swirled together one sucking and the other nipping playfully. Hermione lightly

sucked his tongue earning her a small groan. Pulling away, Draco's ragged breath was no different from Hermione's own unsteady breathing. Leaning down

to place his forehead on hers Draco held her face in his hands, his thumbs lightly circling the soft skin at the base of her jaw. "I love you Hermione Granger.

All of you. Even that ridiculous little snort of yours." Hermione beamed at him and Draco's heart stopped. Merlin was she beautiful, stunning when her face

shined with a smile. "I can't believe your're mine. The smartest witch in all of England. The most stunning witch in all of England. And the only witch in

England that I call mine." Placing a chaste kiss on his lips Hermione drew herself away from him. "And I'll be a late witch if I don't get ready for work now."

Smiling Draco laid back on the bed and watched his love get ready.

Keeping a smile on her face Hermione walked to the bathroom. She quickly shut the door and turned the lock. All trace of her smile now erased from her face

Hermione worked quickly. She turned on the sink facet and carefully took out a small brown paper bag out from beneath the sink. Sitting on the toilet her

hands started to tremble. She took out the item from the bag and read the instructions on the packaging. One line, not pregnant. Two lines...Pregnant.

Drawing a shaky breath Hermione took the little white stick from it's packaging and followed the instructions to a T. Capping the tip of the stick after she was

done. She placed the stick on her sink counter. Glancing at the clock she waited. The longest five minutes of her life.

Please read and review! :)


	2. Library Lurker

Chapter 2: Library Lurker

Recap: Capping the tip of the stick after she was done, she placed the stick on her sink counter. Glancing at the clock she waited. The longest five minutes of her life.

Now: Draco smiled as he waited for Hermione to emerge from the bathroom. He gazed at the clock on the nightstand. Merlin its already been 2 years with

Hermione. Two very blissful years he thought as he crossed his legs and placed his hands behind his head. Two years ago he had walked into the Three

Broomsticks only to find that there was only one other customer there. Hermione. She had been reading he remembered The history of Hogwarts to be exact

and she had her dainty little nose so deep into her book that she didn't even notice his arrival. He had grabbed a table opposite hers and ordered a butter-

beer and just watched her as he waited. Her hair was no longer the frizzy bush he'd grown accustomed to in Hogwarts but now was a rich, deep brown that

fell down her back in long elegant curls except for those few stray hairs that clung to her face framing them. His eyes had followed those stray hairs to her

face and for the first time in his life he truly noticed her. Her amber eyes that seemed to invite warmth and life, her straight little nose that was slightly

turned at the tip and her cherub lips looked so ripe with passion. Then something happened that he thought would never happen in his lifetime. He

grew hard just sitting there looking at miss high and mighty Hermione Granger. And that was the end of the old Draco Malfoy and in with the charming and

witty Draco that only lived to be with Hermione. Suddenly the bathroom door flung open and a bit dazed looking Hermione came rushing out to quickly grab

her bag and coat. Glancing at the clock again Draco frowned. "Darling you aren't even late yet so whats with all the sudden rushing?" Glancing up at Draco

Hermione bit her lips. Should I tell him the truth? But what if... and a million thought swirled in her head for a split second until she blurted out "Oh its nothing

really, I...I just don't like being late ." she ended lamely. Giving him a wistful smile she kissed him on his cheek. "I might be late today so don't wait to have

dinner with me. You know how I worry when you don't eat because of me.". Wrinkling his nose Draco asked "Late? Again? By Merlin's mercy Hermione I just

don't know why you would be late working in a library. It is not just putting books back on shelves?. What's going to take so long?." She gazed up at him

slightly smiling. Her eyes sparkled with mischief "Don't be ignorant Draco, shelving books is not the only thing we librarians do. In the morning we like to start

of with a nice breakfast of small children. Then by noon we have some more. Oh and lunch is always cooking cats and dogs. But I've always preferred cats.

They're much softer to eat. The by nighttime, why its time to start sucking blood out of all of your patrons." Raising one eyebrow Draco drawled "Well that

sounds like a lot of work sweeting, Don't overwork yourself. Oh, and cats taste much better if they're steamed not boiled. Fully laughing now Hermione glanced over

to the corner of her bedroom. "Draco not so loud, Fluffy might hear you." They both glanced over to their round large black tabby cat who had just settled down for

his morning nap in the corner of their room. He seemed to be giving them a wary look as if he had heard and trotted off into the kitchen, Draco pulled Hermione

close and breathed "Why that fat one would last us for months." Smiling at her he placed a kiss upon her forehead. "Seriously Hermione don't overwork

yourself, you're so tiny that I worry. Rolling her eyes at him Hermione scoffed "Draco I'm not tiny...It's your 6'4 height that just seems to dwarf everything

and everyone." Giving him one last kiss she went to the fireplace grabbed some floo powder and yelled "Library Lurker" and was gone.


	3. Ours

Please Read & Review! ^^

Chapter 3: Ours.

Recap: "Draco I'm not tiny...It's your 6'4 height that just seems to dwarf everything and everyone." Giving him one last kiss she

went to the fireplace grabbed some floo powder and yelled "Library Lurker" and was gone.

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

Brushing the dust off her trench coat, Hermione let out a small sneeze. _Darn these floo networks and their dusty pathways._

Frowning, she took a step toward onto her destination and was immediately stopped by what seemed like a brick wall. "OW!"

"What in Merlin's name..." Touching her smarting forehead Hermione turned her gaze upward and saw, indeed a brick wall. A sign

hanged at the top swinging to and fro and Hermione had to stand on her tippy toes just to catch a glimpse of the letterings. "The

Wrong Wall." _Well it is indeed the wrong wall to stand in my way isn't it. _Frowning once more Hermione looked around her. Dusty

abandoned shops and rats littered the streets, none of which pleased her. _Well this is just great._ She must have stumbled on the

words ,Library Lurker, while throwing the floo. Growling a bit in frustration Hermione grabbed a hold of her wand when suddenly a

hand shot out from nowhere and encircled her wrist. "This will only hurt the first time dearie." Then everything became pitch black.

* * *

><p>Draco paced the living room back and forth until he was sure that there would be a long hole tracing his pathway on the carpet.<p>

He glanced at the clock once more. The large cat paw was placed on the number 11 while the smaller cat paw was placed on the

number 28. "11:28 in the night and this insolent girl doesn't even bother to call me." Puffing out his lower lip into a full pout, Draco

sank down onto the couch. Grabbing Fluffy from the seat next to him, Draco lifted the tabby up to his face. "Well, what do you

think?" "Do you agree with me or do you think it's alright for her to be so maddening as to not even call me?" "Meow" Fluffy stared

at Draco with a hungry look in his eyes and swatted Draco's cheek . "I know that meow..." Sighing Draco put Fluffy down on the

floor and whipped out his wand. "Balencio" The cat food bag tipped over into Fluffys food bowl, pouring just the right amount in it.

"You fat tabby. All you think about is food." The tabby in question threw a hurtful look at Draco before diving into his food.

Crossing his arms, Draco once again resumed his pacing. "Hermione you dreadful girl, you've reduced me to talking with a damn

fat kitty."

* * *

><p>Hermione opened her eyes with a shock and put a hand to her forehead. Her mind was swimming and her skull felt like it was<p>

going to crack open anytime soon. She opened her mouth. And promptly barfed. "If you needed to use the bathroom, all you had

to do was ask." Pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on, Lucius Malfoy looked down at Hermione with a nasty scowl on his

face. "Pick your head up you filthy mudblood and look at me when I'm talking to you!" Lucius crouched down and grabbed a fistful

of Hermione's hair and yanked her head up to meet his gaze. "Now now, isn't the view much better up here?" With a disgusted

scoff he abruptly pushed her head away so that Hermione once more faced her own vomit. Trying to stand up Hermione placed

her hands onto her knees for support. _Oh God the baby. _Her hands flew to her stomach. "So I see that Draco has caused a

bit of trouble this time hasn't he." Lucius glared at her stomach which only made Hermione's hand wrap around her belly more

protectively. "What...what do you... want from me." Her voiced cracked and it sounded more like a croak then actual swords. _Merlin _

_my throat is so dry...and in pain...So much pain. _Groaning, Hermione grabbed her throat and squeezed it trying to see if that helped

to alleviate the pain. It didn't. "Ahh I see its working." Lucius lazily eyed her, gasping in pain, from the opposite wall of

the dungeon. "Don't worry in 10 minutes you'll be dead along with that disgusting halfbreed monster inside your filthy belly. So be

a dear and try to be more quiet when dying alright." Hermione started to gag now, trembling and gasping for air. She crumpled to

the floor. "My...baby" Tears started to fall from her eyes. "Please...save" Lucius once more crouched down to her dying form on the

floor. "You see when my spy told me that you and Draco had become a couple I merely ignored it as it being a...a" Lucius waved

his hand in the air as if trying to search for the right word. "a rebellious stage in Draco's life." Leaning in closer to her face he

whispered "But then today I heard the strangest bit of news that the piece of dirty filth he was living with is pregnant. So I

decided to check for myself and brought you here." Hermione's eyes started to roll back and she had stopped completely

struggling. "Damn." Lucius reached into his coat pocket and drew his wand. "Performia Bubble Oxyhyco."

With a sudden intake of breath Hermione started coughing violently. "How dare you almost die while I, Lucius Malfoy, talks to

you." Raising one hand he swung it back and smacked her right across her cheek. Hermione's eyes widened at the pain and

winced as she tasted blood at the corner of her lips. "As I was saying, I only brought you in here to confirm this maddening piece

of news but then I found out that you truly are pregnant. And now I can't let either of you live." Sneering, Lucius rose back up to

his full height and proceeded to walk away from her. "I'll start the death curse once more when I leave. Do you have any final

words?" Smirking now, he turned to look at her. "Of course I can't promise you that I'll care nor listen. But go ahead. Humor me."

Raising an impatient eyebrow he leaned against the wall and waited. Hermione went numb and couldn't think straight. _I have to _

_protect my...no our baby no matter what. _Hermione's eyes become hard and determined as she locked her gaze with the devil

himself. One shot was all she got. If this didn't work then she would fail herself and Draco but most importantly her unborn child.

The perfect mix of her and Draco both. _No, no it's going to work. It has too. _"What if I told you that..."

* * *

><p>Muahaha cliff hanger ending ^^<p>

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! :)


End file.
